


Summer Flu

by Sleepy_fan



Series: CEOxVet AU [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_fan/pseuds/Sleepy_fan
Summary: Connor visits his father at his summer mansion, finding that the other has come down with a nasty flu.





	Summer Flu

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr

Connor had gotten a text from one of his father’s subordinates - Pitcairn - telling him that Haytham had decided to go to the manor that was near where he lived and worked. The way that the security officer phrased the text was a little… Odd. As if the other was worried about Haytham in some way but couldn’t tell him what was wrong as he’d been ordered not to say anything directly about whatever it was that was bothering his father, but was worried that Haytham might do something that the CEO might regret later.

As he had gotten the text ten minutes before the end of his shift, and he had been taking care of Connor the cat at his apartment, he knew that it wouldn’t take that long to grab his father’s pet and head over to check up on the other, on the pre-text that he was dropping off the friendly creature at the other’s house. He knew that Connor had missed Haytham, as the brown and black cat always meowed mournfully at him when he came into the apartment, and curled up asleep on the shirt that Haytham had let Connor the vet have, to help his cat adjust to being away from the other. 

He finished the paperwork that he needed to do, a nervous, impatient sort of energy filling him as the last few minutes seemed to take forever but he was glad that Haytham had suddenly decided to come to the summer manor on a day where he was in the village, rather than working at the Abstergo facility that he’d been contracted to work at, as the several hours long drive from there to here would have been agonizingly slow.

~

With his work finished, his father’s cat procured from his apartment and Connor wearing more casual clothes (as well as the collar that Haytham had gotten him - the young vet knew that his father loved it when he wore it, and would hopefully be in a bit better mood to be fussed over while Connor wore it) he found himself at his father’s mansion. He knocked on the door before ringing the doorbell twice, a signal that the two of them had decided upon so that Haytham knew that Connor was coming in through the door (and that he was by himself) so that his father didn’t startle.

The young vet set down the cat carrier, kneeling down as he undid the door latch and opened it. Connor the cat went running out of the enclosed space, yowling happily and likely rocketing to wherever Haytham was. Connor the vet walked through the house, using second sight, spotting his father in the smaller dining room, sitting at a chair.

A soft gasp escaped Connor as he spotted Haytham, the older man’s arms folded on the table, the other’s head resting on one of his arms. The other was paler than normal and was sweating heavily - despite the fact that it was cool. His father was also shivering and had wrapped himself in a blanket. Connor the cat was meowing softly and head bumping one of the other’s knees, before leaping up into the other’s lap, purring loudly as he started to kneed one of Haytham’s legs, obviously happy to be back with his master.

His father mumbled a little, glancing down at Connor, a small smile appearing on his face as he softly cooed “Hello, little one… I did miss you…Mm… If you are hear does… Does that mean…?” Haytham glanced up, his grey eyes hazily focusing on the room around him, eventually spotting a worried Connor “Ah… You are here as well. How are you?”

The concerned frown on Connor’s face deepened a little and the vet moved close, gently putting a hand on Haytham’s forehead responding with “I am fine father…You however… You don’t look so good. You’re also very warm. I think you’re sick.”

“Hmm? Haven’t you heard? I am the ice  king of the eastern seaboard. There is very little… Very few people would call me warm although you… My sweet, loving Connor…” Haytham responded, pausing for a  couple of moments before continuing. A vague frown appeared on his face as he asked “… What was I saying?”

“You were telling me that you are about to take a luke warm bath, while I find a thermometer. You have a fever, father and having a bath should help.” Connor responded, voice soothing and gentle as he moved closer to Haytham. His first instinct was to pick up Haytham and drag the other to the urgent care clinic, but his father would throw the biggest fit ever after he recovered if Connor was so high-handed.

“Hmm… A bath does sound nice. But I think I want a hot bath. It’s dreadfully cold in here, even with the blanket I am wearing.” Haytham responded, a rather sulky expression appearing on his face. “I am not feverish, I simply… Hmm … I have forgotten what we were talking about… Other than a bath, which sounds lovely. Especially if you take it with me. You do have the next couple of days off, yes?”

“I do, and I would be happy to stay here with you, while you’re here.” Connor responded “… How long have you felt very cold?” He asked as he found a thermometer, double checked that it was an oral one and that it was clean before walking over to Haytham.

“… I started to feel a little chilly on the helicopter ride over here. The pilot who took me here seemed to be rather unhappy about leaving me here, but I… Assured him that you would be… Close by. He left after I ordered him too.” Haytham responded, sulking a little “He was very disobedient. I scolded him for it, but he didn’t seem to mind.”

“Perhaps it’s because he was worried you might have gotten sick, and he wanted to make sure that you wouldn’t suffer alone, without someone to help you.” Connor responded, moving closer to Haytham and kneeling down so that he was eye level with his clearly very sick father. “Please use this thermometer, rake:ni. I know that you say that you’re not sick but… Please do it for me? Besides, you did want me to play doctor with you, yes?”

The irritable expression that had started to appear on his father’s face vanished as an eager expression appeared on Haytham’s face. The other was clearly sick, as Haytham was never so openly expressive. “Very well then, doctor if you insist.” He answered, winking flirtatiously at him.

It would be charming, if Connor wasn’t worried that the other could have a potentially very dangerous fever. The minute it took for the thermometer to read took an eternity, and while the other’s temperature was high, if he could get Haytham to take a cool (not cold, which could shock his system and cause more problems) “Alright, Mister Kenway, it appears that you have a fever. Give me a few moments and I will draw up a bath for you. After that, if you like, I shall escort you to the bath.”

Haytham nodded, a version of his playful smirk appearing on his face “I look forwards to the bath, Doctor.”

~

Once the water was at the correct temperature, Connor stoppered the bottom of the tub and went to go fetch Haytham - who had fallen mostly asleep at the table, slumped over on it further. His father’s cat meowed unhappily, gently batting and licking the other’s face, nuzzling Haytham. “I’m worried about him too.” The vet remarked as he lightly shook one of his father’s shoulders, knowing better than to try to pick Haytham up while the other was asleep, as Haytham generally slapped whoever tried to pick him up while the other was asleep, as a defense mechanism.

“Hmm? Oh! Connor I did not realize you were visiting, my apologies for falling asleep on you… Ah… You’re wearing my collar…” His father noted, a small smile appearing on his face as he leaned into Connor’s touch.

“I thought it would be a nice surprise for you. Do you need help up? You were going to take a luke warm bath, as you had a fever, remember?”

“Oh, very well. But only if you join me, my lovely doctor.” Haytham responded, winking flirtatiously at him a little. “I would like a hand up, and  a strapping and handsome young man such as yourself should be able to help me, yes?”

“Of course, sir.” Connor responded, playing along as Haytham really did need a cool bath in order to help bring down the fever and this seemed to be working so far. His father could get incredibly stubborn and while Connor would drag his father kicking and screaming if he had to, to the nearest hospital, he would rather avoid that if he could. He was able to carry Haytham easily, and the way that his father shivered worried Connor immensely.

~

The trip to the bathroom didn’t take long, thankfully.  “Would you like assistance getting out of your clothes, sir? Or can you manage on your own?” He asked as he turned off the water having already helped Haytham to sit on the toilet seat.

“I can manage that on my own, although I may need a hand getting clean, doctor.” his father responded, winking at him. It was so out of character for Haytham it was almost funny, but given how sick the older man was, Connor was very worried.

“I will be close by, if you need a hand.” Connor affirmed, turning and giving Haytham a bit of privacy, closing the door and pulling out his phone, quickly texting Pitcairn back {father is sick. I’ve gotten him into a cool bath. I will watch over him, but if his fever gets worse, I’ll have to take him to a hospital.}

His father’s chief of security texted back several seconds later, and Connor wondered if the other was in the village as it usually didn’t take such a short period of time to send and receive a text that fast - despite how good the phones they were using were, as distance still was a factor, and the cellphone coverage in this area wasn’t the greatest. {Try to avoid that if at all possible. If you think a medical doctor needs to see him, I will have Church fly out to check on him. The pilot had been concerned as Haytham had been acting oddly shortly after the flight began.}

Connor texted back {I’m not sure we’d have that sort of time. Father’s fever is over a hundred (Fahrenheit) and if it gets too much higher he might start losing brain cells. The bath should help, and I’ll be monitoring him closely. You know how stubborn he gets.}

Pitcairn’s response was again, surprisingly fast {I know well how stubborn he can be. Is there food in the mansion? I can have some of my people bring things for him to eat, or if you’d rather make him something to eat, I can have a couple of them get groceries for you.}

{I’m not sure if he has anything here, beyond canned goods - he hasn’t been in the mansion in months, so it wouldn’t make much sense. I would like groceries, as I plan on feeding him chicken soup and peppermint tea with honey until he gets better and that’s that.} Connor texted back as he strained his ears, hearing Haytham getting into the bath, hearing the other let out a small sound as the cool water enveloped him.

{Duly noted. I will have a couple of men drop off groceries at the front door within the hour. Good luck. Haytham’s been on three international flights in less than two weeks, and he finished spearheading a very stressful merger. All of us were worried that he might crashed. Thomas convinced him to take the weekend off to see you, so he wouldn’t be alone in his apartment.} Pitcairn explained {And one of those flights has been traced as the flight where someone with a particularly terrible strain of flu was on. It’s becoming rather a dangerous epidemic. Be careful, Connor.}

{I will. Make sure to have orange juice for me to drink so that I won’t get sick. Few things get me sick but… I get that from father. If I have to, I’ll tie him to a bed so that he rests properly. Do you trust the men enough with father’s  work laptop? It’s the first thing he’ll want - apart from his phone - when he starts getting better. I think I might be able to convince him that he forgot his laptop because he was sick, but not his phone.}  Connor responded. It was an underhanded trick, but he wanted his father to get better, damn it. And he knew that his father would try to work himself to death once he started to regain his senses a little. {I’ll also hide his phone charging cord, so that he’ll have a bit longer to rest, as well while his phone charges.}

The response from Pitcairn took a little bit longer this time, and it read {That’s… Surprisingly devious for you, Connor. I’ll pick up his laptop. You have an excellent point about that, and I wouldn’t want him getting sicker again due to his impatience.}

{I did it once before, when I was living with him in New York. He was really badly sick for a weekend. I told him that he left his laptop in his desk at work while he was sick for four days. He grumbled the entire time - especially after his phone died and the cord was mysteriously broken - but he was fully better and grateful for it, in the end.} Connor revealed, he was willing to do a hell of a lot, to ensure that his stubborn, workaholic father was as healthy and happy as possible.

{… So that’s what happened. We wondered and Haytham never spoke of it. I will leave you to tend to him now. Once again, good luck and try not to get sick yourself.} Pitcairn responded.

{Thanks. Knock on the door twice and I’ll know to bring his briefcase over to you.} Connor responded. He didn’t feel guilty in the least for planning this with one of his father’s people, the other needed it.

~

Connor made sure to layout a pair of comfortable pajamas - which were also a bit warmer than the silk shirt and pants that Haytham had been wearing and knocked on the door “How are you enjoying your bath, sir?”

“I am starting to feel much better, thank you doctor… Although if I could have something a bit more comfortable to wear I would be grateful.” Haytham responded, voice sounding much clearer and closer to normal.

“Of course. I found a pair of your pajamas that seem comfortable and warm. Is there anything else that you need help with?” the vet responded, wanting to open the door and peek in on his father, but resisting the temptation. Haytham wasn’t a child, and though the other was sick, he was still the brightest person Connor had ever met.

“Hmm… Just your charming company, my dear doctor. I must say, I am glad that you do house calls. Do you do them with all of your patients, or am I a special case?” His father asked, sounding flirtatious.

“Just for you, sir. I am happy to do things for you that I would not do for any other patient.” Connor answered, vaguely amused by how corny his father was sounding, but it was sweet and very endearing. He opened the door and sat close to Haytham, unable to stop himself from brushing a stray lock of the other’s wet hair out of his father’s face, a tender and loving smile appearing on his face.

“I’m flattered.” Haytham responded, catching the hand that had lightly brushed his hair and pressing a kiss to the other’s knuckles. “This bath is lovely… Although I fear that I am starting to tire. Mind giving me a hand in order to… Dry off?”

“Of course.” Connor responded, risking kissing the other on one of his cheeks, helping Haytham stand up and get out of the large and comfortable bathtub. Connor kept his hands on his father’s waist as the other toweled himself off, keeping close to Haytham, and smiling softly when Haytham pressed closer to him.

The older man pressed a kiss to Connor’s jaw, humming contentedly “Thank you, doctor. Perhaps later, you will give me a physical, mm?”

“If you are feeling up for it. Here are your pajamas, since you wanted to sleep.” Actually there were a pair of Connor’s pajamas, but he couldn’t find a pair for Haytham earlier. “I will be making a special soup for you, it has healing properties and is filling, I hope that you will enjoy it. And I will be making you tea.”

“I am very lucky to have such a devoted doctor taking care of me. Thank you, darling doctor.” Haytham answered, still flirty.

~

The next couple of days passed in the same manner, although Haytham’s fever had burned itself out by the end of the first day. Pitcairn had come with groceries and had left with the other’s briefcase. Connor had called into both the clinic and the facility, citing that he needed to take care of someone who had caught the horrible flu, who was very sick and needed his attention, begging forgiveness. Both of his superiors were very understanding, telling him to call them when he was ready to go back to work.

By the end of the sixth day of this miserable flu, Haytham was more present… Which meant while the other stopped flirting with him in entertainingly cheesy ways, it also meant that his father was much more grumpy - particularly when the other found out that he had forgotten his briefcase at work, sighing exasperatedly. “… You’ve been taking care of me for the past week.”

“Yes. You were sick, but not sick enough to go to the hospital… Besides, you hate hospitals more than I do. Church has been out here a couple of times to check on you and he agreed that keeping you at home, while someone makes sure that you take all the fluids you need is fine.” Connor answered matter of factly. “I called in and told them that I was taking care of someone who was very sick - but I didn’t tell them who was sick.”

Haytham huffed irritably “Did you tell anyone apart from Church that I was ill?”

“Pitcairn, but that’s all. The pilot was worried and called him before I came over. Connor’s been worried too. He stayed by your side or on you the entire time, purring his little heart out. He loves you dearly.” The vet responded, smiling softly.

His father sighed a little and shook his head a little, yawning and gently petting his cat and responding wryly “I am lucky to have you both. Thank you for your help. I am… Not yet ready to return to work, as much as it pains me to say… And I would be grateful if you stayed close.”

“I would be happy to keep you company.” Connor responded with a smile.


End file.
